The Transmigrant
by fanfictionmyantidrug
Summary: Peek inside to find out how deep the rabbit hole goes.
1. Chapter 1

Mature Content Ahead

I don't own these characters or Known Places of Businesses

I Don't make a damn cent off this. Purely written as a fun project.

Complete fiction, Very A.U.

Don't Bitch about the Pairings as they are official.

Flamers have at it, since I won't give two shits about what you think.

Critical appraisal: Please inform me properly if something is amiss, I would appreciate

it.

*** Chapter One ***

The Meeting of Two Worlds

The sound of a glass vase falling to the floor and shattering on her mahogany wood didn't phase the couple wildly making out nor did the crunching of the flowers he tread on stop them.. It just made the female all that much more aroused for the virile male pinning her to the hallway entry's wall.

Large strong hands held her body possessively tight against his jean clad erection. Her legs tightened around his waist in pleasure making the male moan into her mouth.

He pulled his head back for just a moment to ask her where her room was.

She growled at him for pulling her away from his hot sexy mouth she was just tongue fucking.

"Second door on the left." Was her breathy response still high on endorphins. She leaned back in to steal his lips with gentle nips before she slanted her head to the side to continue their previous activities.

He continued down the hall to the specified room the only room with the door thrown wide open and went right in and dropped her roughly upon her brightly colored bed spread making her bounce on the mattress.

He stood back to admire the view of her flushed face and heaving breathes that made her breast juggle enticingly . And that golden blonde hair in a halo around her rumpled half undone clothes, her legs spread lewdly and to a pair of come fuck me black heels.

He began to toe off his boots and socks before he began to work on his belt still watching the sexy blonde on the bed. Seeing her look at him like that made him even more eager to bury himself deeply into her tight wet heat.

She wet her flushed lips with her pink tongue watching the trucker she had picked up at the bar begin to get undressed. His blue black hair shone in the pale moon light from the window behind him. His unnatural blue eyes never strayed from her own baby blues as they kept them locked on each other.

He was pure sin. His lithe swimmers body gliding up hers from the foot of the bed his hands traveling up from her ankles to her shins further still his hands went past her knee and up her thighs across her hips bones and tummy continuing uncontested he moved further still. Trailing finger tips past her ribs up her collarbone around her shoulders down her arms to her finger tips before he stopped and laced their hands together.

He lent his head forward till they were eye to eye before gently touching their foreheads together.

She shuttered underneath him. He had a huge presence about him she found utterly arousing.

He watched the female under him shudder in arousal making his boxer clad dick throb in excitement.

"The clothes must go." His deep masculine voice had that smokey quality most females and some men found simply irresistible.

He began to pull up her shirt with both his hands and stood on his knees between her spread legs giving the blonde time to admire his abs and pecks as he disrobed her.

Seeing her shirt was off and she had no bra underneath it made him smile. He had to wonder if she was also going commando underneath her denim daisy duke shorts.

He didn't have to wonder long before he watched her unbutton the brass button on her jeans and the sounds of the zipper teeth coming apart. A few wriggles later the denim shorts were off an over the side of the bed.

With how little the so called panties covering her cunt actually covered she might have been better off going commando

The panties were but little pieces of string held together by two little brass ramen bowls and a smiley face winking on the back.

Slipping a finger into the g string he followed it down towards her cunt. Glancing back towards the female he pulled up on the string until he got her to moan with the pressure applied onto her clitoris. He rewarded her with a full palm on her wet nether lips and rubbed it roughly.

Seeing him palming my cunt like that and then slipping a finger down my pussy just enough to tease it before he glanced at me, and then he did the sexist thing in the world. With both hands as not to hurt me, he ripped off my g-string.

He looked down at the woman from his natural height he had been sitting on the balls of his feet in a half kneel before he slid out of her bed. He reached the foot of the bed before he stood up and began to take off his blue and red flamed outlandish silky boxers.

Seeing as he had her full attention he stepped out of his boxers before getting back in her bed slithering smoothly sensuously up her body before he put his weight on her elbows and knees as he gently moved her into position for acceptance of his endowment.

Reaching back down her body he made sure she was slick enough for him. Deeming her wet enough after a few shallow thrust of his long digits he pulled his cunt soaked extremities from her heat, he then locked eyes with her again and slid his fingers into his mouth.

"Hurry up and put it in already," was her impatient reply to his sexual exhibitionism.

Chuckling darkly at the sensuous creature under him he capitulated to her needs because they mirrored his own.

"Guide me in." Was all the tall handsome man said to her as he took her much smaller hand into his own as he helped her line him up with her opening.

"This may hurt a little since I am on the larger side." He warned her with a hint of concern and anticipation as well as male pride.

"I know." She said in expectancy, her body quivered in need of his sex.

Feeling him nudge her opening she watched as he slid into her cunt a little bit at a time.

The steady slide and the slight burning as he stretched her out with his massive girth and

equally long phallus pleased and excited her body all at once.

He made her moan in satisfaction when he finally bottomed out.

She felt so utterly full and pleasantly expectant speared unto his torrid length. Trapped under the stronger larger body hovering above hers made her voice her enjoyment with a deep purring moan of female delight.

He watched her face and body as they became one. Seeing her mouth form that perfect oh as he bottomed out and hearing her moan of delight when he couldn't press any more into her smaller body made him moan lowly in pleasure as well.

Instinctively he pulled out just a little before he pushed back into her tight wet heat. He kept up the rocking motion of his thrust for a good 5 minutes to help his female grow accustomed to his dick.

He wrapped his arms around the blonde tightly as if to keep her from running away as he continued to push and pull out from her much smaller frame. His breath came in pants as he speared her harder and harder onto his cock.

He looked down into her upturned face full of pleasure and glassy eyed euphoria running rampant through her system. His face mirrored her own drowning them both in a sea of boiling hot want and need as they were rapidly approaching the climax of their intimacy.

One hand found her breast and began to roll and knead the breast in his hand as the other tangled into her mane of long golden blonde hair turning her face up harshly to look right at him as he crashed is lips down unto hers.

He devoured her moans as he feed from her lips his pleasure that they were viciously feed one into another on a continuous loop of give and take.

Feeling her become more wet as I speed up my thrust now into a jack hammer rhythm the squeal of the bed springs as I plowed into her and the tightening of my sack knowing my release was imminent. I felt the female below me tighten her channel in preparation of an orgasm and the acceptance of my sperm into her womb. A few thrust later I was gritting my teeth in orgasm as she clamped down on my member as her greedy cunt began milking my shaft for all my sperm from my testicles.

Finally after a minute her cunt let me go with a wet slurping sound as I slipped out of her tight wet heat. I backed up onto my knees and looked down at her pussy wanting to make sure nothing broke down there from our rough sex, not seeing anything gave me a chance to see her pussy contracting every now and then as it tried to slurp up the cum that had slipped out from when her cunt let my cock go.

This was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Looking at our mingled juices made me want to continue fucking her all night long. Raking my eyes over the woman below me I watched as her body came down from the euphoric high of our combined orgasms bleed out of her flushed, heaving, trembling form.

Then she locked her amazing blue eyes onto my own and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. I lent forwards and kissed her rouged lips tenderly with love and care. I settled my body to the side of hers and cocooned her intimately in my arm for a moment in time. I wanted this to be stamped into my processors for eternity,where I could be myself with the woman that wanted me and not my name nor my title.

I felt her relax into my embrace and sighed in contentment at this quite moment where no one else matter or existed.

I looked up into his relaxed face and noticed he seem more happy then when he first came into the bar tonight how we were drawn together across a whole room when our eyes met for the first time.

We were magnetize to each other I only stopped for a moment to pay my tab and meet this mysterious stranger.

He seemed just as surprised as myself to see and met a kindred spirit. We fit together like pieces of a puzzle or any of those other sappy overused euphemisms. He just fit a part of myself I never knew I was even missing.

His eyes were closed for a while just taking in this peace he hadn't been able to experience before or at least since the start of their planet's civil war.

His eyes opened and looked down at the woman curled up against his side her head on his chest and her hand on his heart just enjoying their post coital bliss.

Again their eyes met and she opened her mouth to ask him the million dollar question.

"Who are you?"Her voice was low and quite not wanting to disturb their tranquility that they had made for themselves.

His eyes closed thinking about his response to her query. He could lie, but his honor wouldn't allow him to belittle them both, even if it would never be found out he had uttered any such untruth to pass his vocal processors.

He opened his eyes and looked back at the beautiful woman staring up at him awaiting his response.

Her eyes sparkled like precious jewels in the low light of the crescent moon peaking out from her sheer white curtains and his spark stuttered for a moment in time. He knew that no other would ever be for him but this tiny marvelous woman, and answered quietly.

"Orion Pax." Leader of a dying alien race was never mentioned nor that he was a giant mechanized advanced life form from a different time and place.

And she answered just as quietly to his unasked question in the still of the night. She held his eyes with both love and tenderness in her voice and said the words he wanted to hear so very dearly.

"Naru Kashina Uzumaki." Lone survivor of the genocide of her people and immortal guardian to all the tailed beast, seal master,summoner-Sage and Rinnegan holder.


	2. Chapter 2

*** Chapter Two ***

The Morning After

The two lay in the other arms just enjoying the moment before Naru yawned tiredly.

"Hope you don't mind,but I need some sleep have a meeting early in the morning." The sleepy slur to her voice made him smile. She, designated Naru was adorable.

He sat up for a second and reached to the foot of the bed and pulled up the discard and very rumpled bedding to cover themselves with. After he got them back into a comfortable position with the tired pliant female he hugged her tightly to himself.

Orion's baritone voiced murmured in the quite of the room, "sleep love we can talk later." With that he held her a little more closely offering what comfort and heat he could to the naked woman in his arms.

The morning came too quickly to the cybertronian and he prayed to Primus for just a few more hours of recharge. But he couldn't go back to sleep for the sun shone brightly from behind the same curtains he saw last night framing the beauty he had slept with.

He closed his optics in thought already knowing why he woke up. Her side of the bed was cold.

She had vacated the bed and was from the sounds resonating around in her condo she was singing terribly off key in the shower, if the sound of running water was anything to go by.

Orion/Optimus had to smile at that. She his unheralded intended was an interesting creature, that was for sure. He winced, when she tried to hit a high note and failed horribly from the sounds of it. He wouldn't trade her for the All-spark/or for anything else just as precious.

He knew nothing would make him go back to bed now. He had a feeling that Naru was in a bit of a hurry to get to her work meeting she had mentioned last night.

Now the delima came up should he get dressed and just leave, leave his number on a convient place for her to find. Should he go take a shower with her, even knowing she had stuff to do? He had never had this kind of trouble on Cbyertron. Courting human females was so much harder, then the femms on Cybertron.

Hearing the water turn off he sat up in the bed with the typical morning wood of the average male but he unfortunately had a raging semi and the irony wasn't lost on him.

He snorted a snickering laugh back at all the semi jokes his allies had found online for their amused teasing of the Boss-Bot as they called him in the early days to break the Ice with the Autobots.

Unfortunately his crew liked it so much they even got in on it as well. He punished Epps and Fig appropriately at the anarchy they had single handed conveniently wrought up themselves. The Twins Tour for TWO Weeks.

The wrecker brothers couldn't be happier with their new toys to torture. What they found they were all suppressed under the heel of their commanders and untied their efforts of being pains in the asses to all personnel on the base regardless of rank.

He had gotten chewed out for that. The American Brass wasn't one to mince words and

Now that he thought about it, wasn't a bad solution overall. And He decided that would be their punishment for now on. Secretly he was giving them to Ratchet cause they made him want to glitch and offline himself to get away from their irritating behavior.

He didn't even realize he had lapsed into memory of his teams earlier integrating with the N.E.S.T. Personnel when they first sought refuge on this blue alien planet.

He looked up to the blonde woman and smiled when their eyes met again.

"Hello beautiful," He pulled her closed and tilted his head back to receive a kiss from Naru.

"Hey handsome. The shower is open if you want to use it." She said gesturing to the vacated hall way and the wide open doorway to the bathroom.

Pulling back from her lips he decided to stand up instead and pulled her close to himself again for a deeper kiss.

Pulling back from her intoxicating touch he said with resignation, "sorry love, but I have to go pick up a trailer for a long haul to New York in just a little while." He said making up a lie on the spot that sounded plausible.

"Ah too bad, I would like to have you over again. I am not of those hoes. I just don't jump into a bed with a strange man no matter how sexy he is. You were an unexpected spontaneous decision I am glad I made at the spur of the moment." She had her arms warped around his waist and was looking up into the much taller man's face and into those blue eyes that were just criminal.

He smiled back at her and said, "good when our schedules clear out sometime soon, I would like to see you in a more permanent position in my life." He asked her with all the confidence he could project but not feel due to nerves ever afraid of _the_ rejection.

"Are you asking me to be your girl friend, Orion Pax?" She said with her usual teasing lilt in her voice he was quickly becoming accustomed to hearing.

"Only If that is what you desire as well?" The question hung out in the open between them creating a moment of stress before Naru burst out laughing.

"Duh, stupid! I would love to be your girlfriend." She broke the tension that his question had opened a slight rift between them.

He breathed a sigh of relief letting the tension melt from his posture.

"But let's take this slow, I am not planning to go anywhere any time soon. And we sort of did this backwards. So let us take this slow and get to know one another better. That sound Okay to you?" She presented her statement to the disguise wearing Hologram mech.

"Yes that sounds satisfactory." He pulled back from the female an asked a wonderful question.

"Do you know where I put my clothes?" Orion acted a bit embarrassed, his playacting was improving he noticed. Trying to blend in like the average human male was harder then he thought it would be.

"Yeah,we were a bit distracted last night." Naru rhetorically asked the hologram-ed man and continued saying, "You dropped your drawers somewhere at the end of the bed." She smirked over her shoulder at the man that began to look on the floor by the foot of the bed.

She dropped her towel and walked into her master closet grabbed the remote and selected her outfit for the day.

A golden ivory creme silk top with a v-neck, ¾ length sleeves with ruffles around the neck and arm openings edged in black velvet seams. The dress was a black velvet knee length skirt that hugged her every curve with smart looking matching black velvet four inch heels. She finished her look off with deep red lipstick smokey eyes and a odd single green gem necklace with a platinum chain holding it aloft against her breastbone.

After she deemed herself fit to step into public, she walked out of her closet and saw that her one night stand had sat himself down upon the customized Orange damask duvet.

"Are you ready to go?" Naru asked Orion. "Yes. Do you want me to take you to work?" he asked his girlfriend. He was raised as a gentle bot after all.

Naru continued smiling at the man before her and said, "naw, you go on a head I will see you some time later." The statement sounded more like a question but he responded in kind, "Yes that would be most agreeable. Would you mind putting in your phone number into my phone so that I may reach you later?" He said as he handed the device over to his new female and said in that endearing way only a man that had just found love could sound, both timid and embarrassed and a bit shy. he knew that he came off a bit dorky he didn't mind. Orion's female never stopped smiling. Naru gently took the phone into her nimble slender hand and began typing the number into the device the way only the techno gifted could achieve.

She would have made a good receptionist he thought with how fast she input the data into the little phone he had gotten from the N.E.S.T. Supplies Officer a few months back.

He pondered how in the name of Primus was he suppose to use the tiny device he had been given. Orion immediately sent the query down the comm link to his auto bot command team. They too were amused and not at the same time about the little communications flip phone. They all agreed to carry it just encase there ever was any such emergency to actually require them to be needed. It was quietly said on only autobot comm channels that it was really a tracking device from the scans they had all done upon receiving them. Any present was to be of suspicious nature until proven otherwise, was his direct command down the comm link. They all agreed, mostly because decepticons had tried and done this to them before. They were not foolish enough to totally accept the humans as whole race full of docile and some times harmless creatures. They were cunning little devious sneaks and had to be watched and regarded as suspicious at all times. But the r _elationship of the American commander and chief_ and the Autobots was a parasitic symbiotic relationship and they both knew it. They all had good enough manners to not comment on it.

Snapping out of of his memory banks he came back to what she was saying with a dumb look on his hologram's face. "I'm sorry can you repeat that."

She gave him a tired sigh and just gave him back his phone and said with a put upon playful way very much exaggerated mien with body language alone, "I said, do you mind getting up. I have to lock up the house so I can go to work. You know that place that gives you money for working like a mindless drone for 10 hours a day for crap pay and even crappier retirement plans. And I mean don't get me started about the health care plans!" Naru pulled the much taller man from her duvet and began pushing him out of her condo in a purely humorous way.

"Oh come on," he responded to the femm pushing him playfully on his back out her front door. "Don't you just love getting that pay check at the end of another horrible week and thinking about all the fun things you can do with that money?" Orion playfully bantered back to her over joyed at how easy it was to provoking a reaction from his femm. She was ever so humorous with how outlandish she exaggerated her motions with her whole body to describe how utterly horrible work was for her. Going so far as to say it was inhumane and describing it as volunteer enslavement to the man for the unwashed masses.

She nimbly side stepped the broken vase and its contents of crushed half dead daisies and continued down the hallway and out the door the whole way talking about work until the stepped over her door's threshold.

She turned around and looked into the entry at the little in-table before she recalled she had quickly threw her purse there sometime last night. The memory was sketchy at best since it was full of what they were doing at that time and place and not to where she had dropped her purse.

Naru was very much relieved to see that her purse was still there. The small suede leather Louie Vuitton had not been damaged as she had originally suspected.

Her sigh at the sight of the bag made the mech wonder what she was thinking about.

The blonde woman stepped back into her home and picked up her bag she turned to her new boyfriend and said as she was stepping back over the threshold and turning back to locking her beautiful stained glass door. "Call me some time after six OK, I usually get off work by then, unless something comes up." her blue eyes locked back onto the aliens hologram's form and smiled as she stepped into her personal space and pulled him down for a quick peck on the lips. She turned and smoothly went around his still form and down her steps to the sidewalk and began her walk to work.

He finally turned around to watch as she disappeared down the side walk and around the corner of a building and out of sight.

He gave himself a good mental slap in the face plates and a good sock in the dentas for good measure to make sure he had gotten rid of the stupid besotted expression he knew his hologram's form was displaying.

It was just too unseemly to go back to base with that expression, he was a leader and had to start acting like it.

He walked over to his truck form and got in before the windows tinted, he noticed a little yello piece of paper under his windshield wipers blade wondering how he hadn't felt some one so near to his truck form.

He undid his seat belt and opened the cab door before he reached around to his windshield's wiper blade and pried the offending piece of paper off it.

This was some sort of alternate reality he suspected as he kept staring at the yellow slip of paper.

It said. "250 dollar fine for the illegal parking of a bob-tailed Semi in a residential area and was to appear in court if he wanted to contest the fine or to go to the local police installation to pay the fine. Signed Officer B.R. Cade"

The utter ridiculousness of this was processor glitching stupid. Oh he knew what what he was going to do to Officer B.R. Cade when he saw him next! Oh yeah! There would be one less decepticon that was for sure!

He grumbled as he got back in his cab and started the engine the windows tinted as it turned over in the early morning light and he looked one last time at the place he had spent his first time with a native, he could now be classified as a Zeno-lover. He shrugged his shoulder's and his hologram's form shimmer out of existence as he pulled out of the parking space he had double parked on and got back on his way back to the hangar. Oh he knew the others were waiting on him to arrive if the number of flashing missed messages in his receiving folder was anything to go on. He both drove down the highway and looked at the messages as he went.

He almost drove off the highway and rear ended some one when he looked back at the message. It was just to impossible to happen. No he had to get back to base now. So he pressed down on the gas and made it to the hangar in record time.

The screeching of his brakes as he glided into the massive hanger and the quick metal and whirling of spinning of gears as he transformed he didn't even brake his stride as he went to his most trusted friend in the med bay.

"Is it true?" Was all he got to say before the lemon and neon green search and rescue vehicle also clicked himself back into his biped form and answered back in that rough matter of fact way he was so well know to have and answered.

"Optimus you might want to look at _all_ the data before making any decisions that could effect us."

"How can this be?" Was the simple question that had a thousand other meanings between them.

"I have never seen this happen before." Was the medics stunned answer.

"There was a eregon spike and we quickly made our way to the location of the spike and this is what we were greeted to." Was all the gruff intellectual medic could tell the Prime still on the verge of glitching and being offline from the sheer illogical sight before his optics.

There right in the middle of the hangar was the living bodies of both his senior weapon specialist and his first lieutenant saboteur, Jazz.

His attention was pulled from both their resting bodies to the shining silver orb that rested so innocently betwixt their prone forms.

"What is that?" Prime said as he pulled himself away from his C.M.O.

It only took two strides for him to reach the strange device that was found between the bodies of both his friends.


End file.
